


Mercenary Day

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Creepy Fluff, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Rhys misses the friends he lost when he burned his bridges, and Jack has an unexpectedly sweet gift for him. And an expectedly tack one as well.





	

Every corner of Helios was celebrating Mercenary day. Gifts were given, parties were thrown, and backs for at least a day were stab free. The holiday always brought good cheer to the employees of Hyperion if for no other reason sales were up, and quotas were filled for at least one more month.

This Mercenary day was an even bigger celebration as it was the first quarter to see steady rise in profits since the near market crash caused by Handsome Jack's death.

The only person not enjoying the festivities seemed to be the savoir of capitalism and Hyperion its self, the new President and CEO.

Rhys lounged in Handsome Jack's throne. His suit and vest were open while his black dress shirt was unbuttoned half way down. In his left hand was an over filled snifter with brandy from Dionysus.

On his way to melancholically drunk Rhys stared out at Elipis. Pandora's moon gave off a bluish glow with its cracks and fissures shining a salmon pink. Helios shadowed forebodingly over it much like the year shadowed over Rhys.

This year wasn't a typical year for Rhys nor was it a typical Mercenary day. It wasn't like he usually it with family. He came from a good Hyperion family that knew that Mercenary day wasn't just a day to celebrate, but the best day to get a jump on lazy competition.

It was his friends he missed. He spent the past three years celebrating with Vaughn and Yvette, and before that it was just Vaughn.

He could see in the lazy fuzz of the alcohol how they drank spiked eggnog and sang carols.

How they exchanged gifts, and teased Yvette for regifting a tacky Handsome Jack snowman figurine she got in her office's secret Santa. Rhys loved the figurine anyway.

How Rhys woke up sandwiched between both of his friends, and then slipped out of bed quickly because he had to pee. Vaughn had been blamed for the drool on Yvette's shoulder, and Rhys haply let it happen as he wiped it from his chin.

How they both betrayed him with the chips fell, first Vaughn and then Yvette, and then Vaughn once again.

He still didn't want to believe Vaughn betrayed him. Yvette though, Yvette's betrayal was easy to believe. She was Hyperion through and through. Rhys had to respect that. He told her when he shot her between the eyes to set an example.

Rhys would never forget how her lifeless body crumpled as Jack laughed like a mad man. He said her eyes crossed as the bullet went between them, and Rhys only pretended to watch the replays to placate the always watching AI.

Compared to Yvette Vaughn's betrayal was a punch to the gut. It made his stomach clench and the expensive alcohol roll as if it was ready to come back up all over his fancy clothes.

Rhys desperately wanted to believe Vaughn's first excuse of simply buying time from Vasquez. It still hurt that his best friend even pretended to sell out Rhys without telling him, but he knew Vaughn could be just as shrewd as Yvette. It was how you survived in Hyperion instead of becoming space debris.

Then the chaos of the Vault happened and they were separated after Valery’s attack, and when Rhys finally found Vaughn his own friend was working with bandits. The same bandits that attacked Hyperion and threated the planet Pandora.

Worst of all Vaughn wouldn't come home to Helios, abandoning Rhys alone at the top with only expensive booze and the best view on Helios.

And everything felt hollow.

"Who slid down your chimney and shit in your stocking?" Handsome Jack's voice boomed over the office's speakers.

Rhys would have jumped if he was less drunk, as it was the fact Jack appeared out of nowhere slowly penetrated his fogy brain as he turned to look at the giant projection of Jack in the middle of the office. Still annoyed that Jack undoubtedly tried to scare him Rhys answered, "Ho-ho-ho to you too."

Jack mockingly laughed and leaned down to Rhys' level, "Wow you are in a shitty mood, kiddo. Maybe you should go out to one of those Hyperion sanctioned parties and get your cybernetic dick wet."

"I've told you I don't just like to pick up random people." Rhys answered with the smooth annoyance of someone used to a well-worn argument. He rolled his eyes and checked on his brandy. It was defiantly lonely so Rhys took another drink.

"Come on." Handsome Jack whined, and Rhys never would have guessed how whiney he was before meeting him. "What's the point of being at the top if you don't live a little, kiddo."

Jack didn't so much as shrink as flickered down to a normal size, which usually meant he actuality wanted to stick around and talk. It might even mean he wanted something other than to simply annoy Rhys. Rhys could only hope he was so lucky.

"I mean I get you don't want to have a taste of everyone who throws themselves at your feet. A man has to have standards, but you don't even let a pretty boy or girl hang off you at parties." Jack said as if Rhys was committing a grave sin against god and man.

Sitting midair as if a nonexistent chair appeared for his needs Jack gave Rhys a dirty grin. "People might think you are into something super weird, like skag fucking."

"Or AI fucking," Rhys mumbled grumpily because he know there were rumors thanks to his perceived prudishness. He did care about them, but he didn't want to have a relationship just to squash them. He still felt emotionally raw, and he defiantly didn't want a relationship with someone who only saw him as easy money. He lacked the energy for something that hollow.

Handsome Jack of course heard Rhys' mumbling. He heard everything he wanted to hear. Throwing his hands up Jack said. "Woah-woah-woah! Let’s not make this weird, Rhyie. Now my gag gift is going to be awkward instead of funny."

Folding his arms he let his fingers tap in thought, as if being connected to Helios didn't give him instant feedback to everything. With a new big horse grin Jack said. "What am I saying?! Of course people think you want some of these ones and zeros! I'm just as hot, maybe even more, without my meat suit."

Shaking his head Rhys chose not to comment. He knew where and how far Jack would take this and that was until Rhys was blushing red and considering opening the trap door jumping into the meat grinder. That was the thanks Rhys got after letting the guy who had riffled through his awkward memories take over the computer system of Helios.

"Aww are we playing Rhysie is too big for this conversation?" Jack cooed nastily. "Because all I wanted to do was help you get some pussy or dick. I know you are flexible."

Jack snorted as if amused by a joke in his head. "It’s a shame you don't take someone to your bed to show them how flexible you are, and it would be so easy. Hell you'd probably make someone's Mercenary Day, even if you were shit in the sack."

"I'm not shit in the sack." Rhys' decision to ignore Jack went right out the window. "I'm just not as sexually charged as you think I should be."

He was still holding the snifter when he pointed his finger at Jack. "It's almost like you want me to get laid so you can watch."

The edges of Jack's mouth curled into a dirty grin. "You would like that wouldn't you Rhys? You making out with a nice piece of ass while I watch. Hell I could even tell you what to do and you would enjoy yourself more."

With his mouth gaping like a fish Rhys stared at Jack unwilling to believe what Jack had said. He was defiantly both too drunk and too sober for this so he took another shaky drink. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? It could be you, me, some random peon." Jack was now behind Rhys and it felt as if he was whispering in Rhys' ear. "You finally getting some of that frustration worked out, and I get to watch you do everything I tell you to. I tell you to fuck them fast, and you do it. I tell you to slow down, you slow down."

The room grew hotter and Rhys was sure it was more than the alcohol, and then Jack blinked again and his holographic face was millimeters from Rhys'. "You know I'm all you have left, Rhys, but you keep forgetting we can make this fun."

"Jack I..." Rhys started unsure as to what to say, but he felt the need to say something.

With a flicker Jack was feet away and rubbing his hands excitedly. "God all this talk and I almost forgot!" Its Mercenary Day and papa has a gift for his special boy!"

Eyes wide Rhys' face scrunched up with disgust. It was bad enough Jack could change mood so fast, but that he called Rhys his special boy just made it so incredibly weird, "Jack it’s weird when you call yourself papa."

"Not as weird as that boner you're sporting." Jack counter. "Where was I. Oh yes!"

Confetti flew everywhere with less than a thought from Jack, and Rhys looked up at its source only to see a package fall out of a trapdoor from above and land right in the middle of Jack's desk.

The gift was large and looked like it could hold a whole body in it, but it was expertly wrapped in yellow and gold wrapping paper with purple ribbons that glowed like they had actual eridium in them. With a closer inspection the gold looked like actual gold leaf, and it was a gaudy yet festive package if Rhys ever saw one. He couldn't hold back a smile when he asked. "There isn't a corpse in here, right Jack?"

"Oh no," Jack shook his head. "I can't bring you the corpses of our enemies any day. This is something special."

Rhys raised an eyebrow and looked at the gift suspiciously, but no matter the amount of worry Jack being generous caused it wasn't nearly the amount of fear Rhys felt with the few times Jack thought he was being spurned.

Looking over the ribbons Rhys saw where one started and pulled. His fingers tingled, and that had to be eridium in the bow. One by one he pulled them open being careful not because of the worth of the packaging but because Rhys loved to tease himself.

Jack tapped his foot and it clipped though the ground, as he watched Rhys slowly dissect the packaging. With each second his impatience grew. "Come on! Just rip it open already!"

Rhys opened his mouth about to tell Jack the paper was too pretty to rip, but his mouth clicked shut as he saw the look on Jack's face. Nodding Rhys looked for a seam to dig his fingers into. Then with a ripping noise paper flew everywhere.

Jack laughed and clapped. "That’s more like it, pumpkin."

Rhys had to spread his arms wide to open the box, only to find another box inside it. Opening the next box left Rhys with another box which upon opening left another box. Rhys gave Jack a dirty look.

Jack laughed at Rhys slapping his knee. "Come on its a classic! You gotta love it, kiddo."

Rhys pouted, and opened several more boxes until he was left with a small box that fit in his hands. Opening it he found an ornate pocket watch with a gold chain. It was lovingly crafted and obviously worth more than anything Rhys had ever bought for himself. It would even match Rhys' wardrobe.

"My old one broke, and it was one of a kind." Jack explained. "But it’s amazing what can happen with equal parts money and murder."

Smiling proudly Jack said. "Go ahead and put it on."

Rhys pinned the chain to his vest, and then slipped it into his vest pocket and grinned like a hundred Christmases had come. It was by far the most thoughtful thing Jack had ever done for him.

"Now push the button." Jack urged.

"What do you mean?" Rhys pulled out the watch and looked it over before resting his finger on the button on top. "Here?"

Rhys pushed the button and disappeared as the world shifted around him. To be more accurate the light around him shimmered and then he was gone. While for Rhys it was like watching the rest of the world through a sheer curtain, but when he looked at the watch he couldn’t see it or his arm.

Rhys looked at Jack, who could have hung Elpis and Rhys would have been less amazed. "It's a cloaking device."

"Of course it is!" Jack grinned. "*I told you it’s just like my old watch, because nothing is too good for my Rhysie."

"Jack." Rhys held out his arms like he was going to hug Jack, before he put them down and blushed. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"No need pumpkin. I still have one more gift for you." Jack made a shooting motion with his finger at the ceiling, and another wrapped package fell from the trap door. This one was smaller than the first by a lot, and was more simply wrapped.

Rhys picked up the small rectangular box, and spun it around in his hands look on all sides. Still star struck he said. "Jack this is too much, I couldn't even get you anything. What could I have gotten you?"

Slinking around Rhys Jack stopped when he was behind him, and whispered. "If you really want to thank me, let me watch you try this present out."

Looking back Rhys whispered, "What?" even as his own hands were already opening the wrapping paper.

If Jack wasn't a collection of ones and zeros his hands would have rested on Rhys' hips as he pulled the wrapping paper apart to reveal a Jumbo Jack 3000.

Red and angry at Jack for ruining whatever kind of a moment they were sharing with the crude gift Rhys glared only for it to soften instantly when he met Jack's hungry stare.

With the vibrator held to his chest Rhys backed into the desk nervously only for Jack to crowd his space again.

"Why don't you show daddy how your new toy works, baby boy."


End file.
